Dinaramph
The Dinaramph is a strong Bird Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank. Physiology Dinaramph is very similar to the real life Titanis. It is yellow in color, with orange scales covering its legs. It also has a semi-short tail, as well as blue eyes that turn red when enraged. As well as this, it has long legs, small wings, and a large head with a big, hooked beak, similar to Titanis. Habitats It likes to run across flat areas, so it can be found in places like the Desert and Ancestral Steppe. However, it can also be found in the Forest and Hills, Everwood, and Heaven's Mount. Attacks Trample: Dinaramph will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Hatchet Bite: Dinaramph will open its mouth and swipe its head down in an attempt to bite a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Defense Down. Peck: Dinaramph will rush at a hunter before smashing its beak into the ground 3 times. This attack does moderate damage. Kick: Dinaramph will jump, flap its wings, and push its legs out in an attempt to kick a hunter. This attack is powerful, and deals knockback. Paralysis Gas: Dinaramph will pull its head back before shooting a ball of mucus at a hunter. Once the mucus ball hits something, it will erupt into a gas that inflicts Paralysis on anyone that touches it. Triple Paralysis Gas: Dinaramph will do its famed Paralysis Gas attack 3 times in a row. Leap: Dinaramph will run at a hunter before leaping a couple meters off the ground and flapping its wings to glide down. When it is about to finish the attack, it will kick at a hunter. Roar: Dinaramph will pull its head back and then open its mouth and let out an ear-splitting screech. This attack can be performed 2 times in a row. Running Roar: Alligius will start running at a hunter while roaring, similar to Tyrannicus, Spinex, Alligius, and the MHY Yian Garuga. Paralysis Fling: Like most Bird Wyverns, Dinaramph will charge in a certain direction while flinging mucus balls from left to right. Once these balls hit something, they erupt into a neurotoxic gas. Dance of Rage: When enraged, Dinaramph's eyes will turn red, and it will emit an ear-splitting screech before leaping around furiously and spitting mucus balls all over the place. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Paralysis. Brutal Assault: Dinaramph will run in a circle, kicking and pecking any hunters in its way. This attack is powerful, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Stomp: Dinaramph will rush up to a hunter, kick him/her down to the ground, and smash its foot on him/her. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Enhanced Leap: Dinaramph will do its famed Leap Attack, with a few differences. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where Dinaramph sets its foot and a hunter and starts biting him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then Dinaramph will grab a hunter with its beak, shake him/her a few times, and then throw him/her against a wall and stun him/her for a few seconds. Intro Location: Ancestral Steppe Area 3 Synopsis: The hunter enters the area, and sees a few Kelbi grazing on the field. Soon, a loud screech fills the air, and a tall, yellow Bird Wyvern glides off a small ledge and runs towards one of the Kelbi, killing it by delivering a hatchet bite on its body, and scaring off the others. It then picks up the small herbivore with its beak, preparing to eat it. However, it notices the hunter, quickly gobbles its meal up, screeches, and shoots a ball of mucus at it. He/She dodges the attack just in time, later looking back to see it erupt into a neurotoxic gas. He/She then looks back at the Bird Wyvern (who lets out a loud screech), and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: -10 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: -10 Trivia *Dinaramph will usually avoid Pitfall Traps, but its leap-related attacks could get it into one. *When low on stamina, Dinaramph will crash to the ground when doing attacks involving the use of its legs. *When low on stamina, Dinaramph will eat Kelbi, Slagtoth, and Strutornas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster